Innocence
This is apart of the Songfic Series. OA is Avril Lavigne. This is about Whitekit and Tigerkit's contrasting lives. How they lost their innocence and howit affected them. Enjoy! Innocence Waking up I see that everything is okay '''''The first time in my life and it's so great Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed I think about the little things that make life great. Tigerkit plowed out of the nursery. Leopardfoot could try and keep him inside as long as she liked, but he was going to explore. Today! Inside, he could hear his mother telling him to wait and come back. He ignored her. The brambles of the nursery tugged at his pelt, but he squeezed out and gasped, eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Why had Leopardfoot tried to hide this from him? The world was amazing! Birds sparkled overhead and Tigerkit bounded, racing them until he came to the camp wall. An enticing smell rose from the fresh-kill pile and warriors called to eachother. Excitement sparked the air and the trees waved softly in the wind. Tigerkit decided the world was a great place. I wouldn't change a thing about it This is the best feeling... This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay This moment is perfect, please don't go away. Whitekit's mother's sparkling blue eyes gazed down on him. "Grab the mossball!" He leaped in the air and flopped to the ground, a few mouselengths from where he started. "Oof!" Snowfur laughed. "Thistleclaw would be proud!" "Don't tell him!" Whitekit wailed. His father was on patorl and when he came back, Whitekit wanted to be able to show his father his hunting skills-without Snowfur telling him embarressing details. "Look, here he comes now!" Whitekit spun around and saw Thistleclaw padding over. "Dad, watch me!" he begged. The spiky-furred warrior paused in his path to the fresh-kill pile, setting his three mice down. "What've you been up to?" he purred. "Watch!" Snowfur purred happily. Whitekit wiggled his haunches, praying to StarClan he'd get the jump right. He leaped, grabbing the mossball from where his mother held it teasingly in the air. Thistleclaw smiled. "Good job! Maybe tommorrow I'll teach you how to catch birds like that." Whitekit's tail curled up as his father padded away, the mice hanging by their tails from his mouth. I need you now And I'll hold onto it, don't let it pass you buy. I found a place so safe, not a single tear. The first time in my life and now it's so clear. Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. This is my Clan, thought Tigerkit. I'm so proud! He wiggled as Leopardfoot prattled on about how shiney his fur was in the sunlight. He looked around as Pinestar hopped off a rock and padded over to where Tawnyspots, Bluefur, and Rosepaw were sitting. Tigerkit squirmed away from Leopardfoot. He raced across the clearing, up the High Rock, and to the very tip. He loooked down over the edge. ThunderClan. Where he belonged. He'd never betray it. ThunderClan was his home, his place, his everything. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling. This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. Whitekit giggled as a tuft of fur brushed his nose in his sleep. He pushed it away, but a moment later it came back. Whitekit laughed again and blinked open his eyes. Snowfur and Thistleclaw smiled down at him. "-isn't he the cutest when he's asleep?" "He's as beautiful as you anytime." Thistleclaw meowed softly. Snowfur purred. "He'll be a great warrior, just like you." "And you." Thistleclaw murmered. They leaned in to touch noses and Thistleclaw caught Whitekit's open, curious, blue eyes. "Go back to sleep little warrior." he purred. "Yes, go back to sleep precious." Snowfur agreed. Whitekit tried to protest, but a yawn escaped his teeth and his parents smiled. He curled back up in the warmth of both his parents and fell back asleep. I need you now Tigerpaw's eyes clouded as he stared at Thistleclaw. "What?" His mentor's cold eyes were stoney. "Attack the kittypet." Tigerpaw looked at the fat ginger tom. "Okay..." he meowed doubtfully. He ran towards it yowling a challenge. "Hello!" the kittypet smiled at him. Tigerpaw looked back at Thistleclaw, confused. His mentor nodded and mouthed, Go on. Tigerpaw gave a half-hearted cauterwaul and launched himself at the ginger kittypet. The pampered cat gaped and tried to wriggle away but Thistleclaw had jumped on it as well. Tigerpaw backed away and watched in horror as his mentor clawed and bit at the kittypet until he finally jumped away, leaving the kittypet an unmoving pile of bloody fur. "Next time," he snarled as he passed his apprentice, "Do it 'right''!" Tigerpaw looked at the kittypet, then back to his mentor. As he padded away, he thought, maybe the world isn't that great a place... "I'm sorry." Bluefur meowed. Whitekit stared at her. This was a joke, this had to be a joke. He pushed past his aunt but she made no move to stop him. He bolted out to the clearing where several cats were rubbing sweet smelling herbs on Snowfur. He ran through them and buried his noise in his mother's cold fur. "I'll live with you out here now." He could feel Bluefur watching him, wanting to help him, but unable to. He was suddenly lifted off the ground and he stared into his father's grief deadened eyes. "A warrior learns to deal with loss." he growled. Whitekit squirmed, trying to get back on the ground but Thistleclaw carried him back to the nursery, handing him off to Robinwing. Whitekit scampered to the opening of the nursery, trying to follow Thistleclaw out. "Stay there." Thistleclaw hissed. "I don't want you to see this." he padded off to Snowfur's body. Whitekit watched for a moment then sat down, his stubby tail dragging in the dust. And I'll hold onto it, don't let it pass you by. It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming It's the happiness inside you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. Bluefur watched Whitekit run to Snowfur's body and watched Thistleclaw drag him away. For once she agreeed with the arrogent tom-the less Whitekit saw of this the better. She would never forget the changes after that. Whitekit was far more serious about 'training' with Thistleclaw and more in charge of his denmates, keeping them out of trouble. And at night he'd sit and stare at the stars until he couldn't stay awake and longer. And then Bluefur would feel herself shrinking, going back in time. She knew exactly what Whitekit was doing. She had done it too. She knew exactly what he was feeling, exactly what pain he was in. She had lost a mother herself. And now her sister. A tear fell onto her blue shoulder fur and without licking it off, Bluefur padded forword to pay her respects to Snowfur. It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside you're feeling It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. "Thistleclaw-Tigerpaw...no!" Bluefur yowled. "It's my duty!" Tigerpaw snarled haughtily as he hurled himself at the tiny black kittypet. Bluefur was shell-shocked. The old Tigerpaw never would've done this...he would've laughed and growled at the kittypet. And then it'd run and he'd accept Leopardfoot's licks and Sunstar's praise and Thistleclaw's insults... "You!" Bluefur snarled, spinning towards Thistleclaw. "You did this!" "No," he sounded cold. "I just did what was best for the Cl-" Bluefur raked her claws across his face. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." And then it was Whitepaw she saw herself clawing instead of his sneering father. And then his white pelt morphed into dark brown tabby fur and Bluefur backed away from Tigerpaw who was bleeding from many wounds, the fire of blood and war dancing in his eyes hungrily. Bluestar fell to the ground. "I hate you..." Thistleclaw led Tigerpaw off. The tabby apprentice smirked at Bluefur and followed his mentor away. The kittypet stumbled away behind her. "Pinestar didn't do this.." Bluefur hissed after the retreating cats. "You did Thistleclaw. You made him a monster." It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry! This innocence is brilliant, it makes you wanna cry! Whitestorm looked up in the sky. He was a warrior. One star was especially bright tonight. "Are you watching Snowfur? Are you proud of me?" Whitestorm grinned. Even though he had aged many moons, Whitestorm felt the little kit inside him rear up again, determined to impress his littermates and make his mother proud. "I hope you are." Bluefur watched him from across the clearing and whispered so low no one could hear. "I kept my promise Snowfur," This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away Cause I need you now "Did you see any kittypets today?" Tigerclaw turned from growling at some apprentices to look at Thistleclaw. "Ye-es..." "Well?" his old mentor snarled. "Well there's a body of a kittypet over our border now!" Tigerclaw said quietly. Thistleclaw looked at him disbelieveingly. "Are you actually feeling guilty?????" Tigerclaw nodded, ashamed. "Well you shouldn't! We're warriors, and we do what we must to defend our Clan." Thistleclaw snarled. "Now are you coming with me on patrol?" The kit inside Tigerclaw was thinking that they didn't have to killed kittypets to protect the Clan. But the kit gave up. The world was a terrible place and one had to strike first or die. He followed Thistleclaw. And I'll hold onto it, don't let it pass you by. This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful. "Whitestorm?" The new warrior looked down to see Runningkit with his sister, Mousekit, leading him across the clering. The dusky brown kit stopped in front of Whitestorm. "I wanna know why you're never sorry when you claw a cat in battle. That's mean! Isn't is Runningkit?" "Yeah!" Whitestorm purred. "When you get to a certain age..you loose a certain....quality...from your kithood that makes you think like that. And then..you won't regret it." The kits scampered off, chattering like birds. I regret it. Whitestorm thought. I regret it every day. But Snowfur would want me to be the best warrior I can.' He padded off to join a patrol. 'This moment is perfect, please don't go away.' "How can you do this?!" Brindleface shrieked. "I'm magic." Tigerstar sneered. "No," Brindleface huffed, backing away. "How can you kill cats, take over Clans...and not give a rat tail? It's despicable." Tigerstar thought about that for a moment. He was remembering Pinestar leaving, Thistleclaw's brutal training, Leopardfoot's death. That dead kittypet, lying on the border as if a leaf, casually strewn across the border. Dead. All dead. "It's not despicable. It's life. All young cats are molded. Some are weak and mold perfectly. Others tend to come out....different. Like me. With a mind of their own." He advanced on her, unsheathing his claws. "Guess my molders made a mistake." He slashed at her throat. 'I need you now, it makes you wanna cry.' 'And I'll hold onto it, don't let it pass you by....' "Bluefur?" Bluefur turned to see Oakheart standing by her on the shore of the river. "Why are you doing this?" he asked sadly. "This isn't like you." "Let me tell you a story." Bluefur said softly. "There were once two kits, denmates. They were as different as night and day. And not just because of their pelt colors. Both lost something imposrtant, the same thing. It changed them. But not in the same way. One....he changed for the worse. The other, she was in grief for a while, but she went on with her life. It made her stronger then then other. Now do you understand why the kits must go with you?" "No." meowed Oakfeather twitching his whiskers. "I'm more comfused then ever." "It's obvious!" Bluefur hissed in exasperation even though she felt a flicker of amusement. "The kits must go with you because if they were in a Clan with both of us, or were torn with a paw in two worlds, then they would loose the same thing those kits did! And I would never give my kits the curse of choosing the path they must follow!" "Okay, okay!" meowed Oakfeather, shocked by her response. "I get it! But can I ask some things?" "Fine." "Okay, one: who were the kits?" Bluefur lowered her eyes. "None of your buisness." ''He tried to kill you once...you should know it's him. And you fell in love with the other. '' "Fine. Two, how do you know so much about this?" "It happened to me." meowed Bluefur, turning away. "Just one more thing...what'd y- the kits, loose?" 'It's innocence.' "You wouldn't know. Good bye Oakheart." she padded away. Oakheart looked down at his paws, a mirror reflection of himself and Bluefur walking through Fourtrees rippling at his paws. "I would know more then you think." 'Innocence...''' Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics Category:Songfic